wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Artie Rubberini
Artie Rubberini is a fan character created by melissaduck. Bio Artemis "Artie" Rubberini is the Player 2 hero of his game, The Flying Rubberinis, a 16-bit platformer arcade game from 1992. Artie is an acrobat in a circus who has the ability to curl up into a ball and bounce on enemies and off obstacles as though he were made of rubber. He has to help his twin sister, Starla, rescue the members of the circus’ sideshow from cages and set them free from the clutches of the evil ringmaster, Barnaby Bailey. Appearance Artie is short, only a few inches taller than Fix-It Felix Jr. He has short blond hair, bright green eyes, and a goatee. He wears a tight red unitard with a white moon on it, and matching red shoes. He has three fingers and a thumb on each hand, due to his game being cartoony in nature. Artie's figure is a bit round in shape, to go along with his theme of transforming into a ball. Personality First off, Artemis hates his name. Why? Because it’s a girl’s name! He’s named after the Greek goddess of the hunt, and even if she was pretty cool, he prefers the nickname “Artie”. On the surface, Artie is as fun-loving as his sister and just as brave and smart. However, he’s more demure, logical, and laid-back than she is, and not as much of an open book. He’s secretly jealous that Starla is “Player 1”, but fortunately he’s developed a hobby with all the time he spends waiting for a gamer to pop in an additional two quarters: writing song lyrics. He has composed an entire album’s worth of lyrics from his game’s soundtrack. He's developed an ear for music as a result, and his creativity and sense of humor have shown no bounds. During his free hours he likes to visit other games so he can hear their music and compose more lyrics, often comedic and satirical in nature. He’ll perform his songs on piano and sings along with a gusto. However, Artie's sense of humor can sometimes be a little too risque for those from E-rated games. He tries to keep it under control, especially around child characters, but it won't stop him from using double entendres and other forms of subtle humor. He really lets loose in his songs, which at their worst can make an M-rated character blush. Artie sings and plays the piano for small audiences in the arcade a few nights a week. He plays pretty much any song that can be covered on piano, including songs from musicals, music heard on the radio, and of course, video game music. If there’s any music that he alone can’t capture the awesomeness of, he employs help from Lydia, who can both sing and play electric guitar, or Starla, who can hit high notes like no one else. Relationships Starla Rubberini - Artie loves his sister and will do absolutely anything for her. If someone hurts her feelings, he gets very defensive and will put the smackdown on whoever crossed her, like any good brother. However, it's often his duty to keep her anchored to reality when she gets too hyper or panicky. Thankfully, Artie has the patience of a saint when it comes to her. After all, she's the only sibling he's got. Lydia the Tattooed Lady - Lydia is Artie's girlfriend, and they've been together for years. Artie adores Lydia for her beauty, her amazing tattoos, and her sweet and empathetic personality. He is very loyal to her and protective of her. Artie wants to marry Lydia, but there isn't any church in his game. Although... there IS one in Hero's Duty... Barnaby Bailey - Artie will never understand why Starla is friends with the Bad Guy of their game, but at least he's harmless during afterhours. Artie treats Barnaby with respect, especially at Starla's insistence, but he prefers to keep his distance from the ringmaster. Wreck-It Ralph - Artie knows all too well that Starla has a crush on Ralph, which bothers him to no end. He knows Ralph is a nice guy, and has even acted friendly towards him, but he's still a Bad Guy. Artie is afraid of what would happen if Ralph broke Starla's heart. Artie knows one thing for sure, however—he will not be a happy camper. Fix-It Felix Jr. - Felix doesn't particularly approve of Artie's sense of humor, as he finds it rather scandalous. Artie responds to this by trying to test his limits with the handyman. Artie makes joke after joke with Felix, making the poor guy blush. Fortunately, Artie is smart enough to know when to stop—when Sergeant Calhoun is forced to step in. Sergeant Calhoun - Being someone who is also a fan of double entendres, Sergeant Calhoun tends to laugh at Artie's humor... most of the time. The two of them get along very well unless Artie makes Felix too uncomfortable, in which case she'll come to her husband's aid and give Artie a stern warning. Artie finds it amusing that Felix managed to marry a tall, beautiful woman like Calhoun... mainly because it reminds him of his own relationship with Lydia. Quotes [seeing his sister's reaction to meeting Ralph] "Uh, Barnaby? Why is my sister giggling like a lunatic?” [after Starla embarasses herself] “This is just not your day, is it, sis?” Trivia *Artie is loosely based off of Brent Black, also known as Brentalfloss, who composes fan lyrics to video game music. His lyrics usually tend to be explicit, yet humorous. If Artie had a voice actor, it would be Brent Black himself. Category:Characters Category:Melissaduck's Fanon Category:Males